Always
by Anonymous033
Summary: He has never forgotten, and she has never stopped loving him. Sixteen years after they part, Tony meets Ziva again. Sequel to 'Goodbye'.


**Summary: He has never forgotten, and she has never stopped loving him. Sixteen years after they part, Tony meets Ziva again. Sequel to 'Goodbye'. Based on a song by The Script, 'The Man Who Can't Be Moved'.**

**Disclaimer: Wha...? I don't own NCIS or The Man Who Can't Be Moved? How can that be?**

**Spoilers: Vague reference to Jet Lag.**

**Song lyrics from: metrolyrics, 2010.**

**Mmm...nothing to say. You can read this as an independent fic, but it might make more sense if you read it after reading 'Goodbye'. If you read either or both, please review! And thanks to everyone who read and reviewed 'Goodbye'!**

**-_Soph_**

**_

* * *

_**

**Always**

xoxo

_Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me_

_And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be_

_Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place where we'd meet_

_And you'd see me waiting for you on the corner of the street_

_**The Man Who Can't Be Moved, by The Script**_

xoxo

He never stops waiting for her. Sixteen years, two job changes, and twenty-seven countries later, he finds himself in Paris, France, a cup of coffee in front of him as he sits in the café they'd visited all those years ago during their assignment. He doesn't know what it is about the café that gives him a sense of comfort; perhaps it is the memory of her sitting at the very table where he sits now, or perhaps it is the fresh-smelling pastries and the light breeze that just seem to exude her personality.

He still loves her. He knows he shouldn't; he knows he should have gotten over her a long time ago. But he can't forget the last memory of her cheekbone under his thumb, her too beautiful eyes gazing into his own, imploring him to always have her in his heart. He has long vowed never to love any other than her, and even though it is not a vow that he made to her he has always kept it, because she deserves nothing less.

He knows he will likely never see her again. But his love is not about hopes or expectations; it is about fidelity. As the marines say, _Semper Fi_. It is a motto that symbolizes more than faithfulness. It symbolizes loyalty, commitment, and honour, and that is what his love for her is. He remembers how she made him feel; he remembers how he willingly went halfway across the world for her because she was worth that much, just like he knows she is worth his loyalty now.

He doesn't notice her presence in the café at first because he doesn't expect her to be there. But suddenly he hears that all-too-familiar voice asking for a croissant, and his back stiffens because he knows that hallucinating would be taking it a bit too far. His heart races. He wants it to be her but doesn't want it to be her, and he's not too sure which because he can't tell whether he's hallucinating. He hears her wishing the cashier a good day, and he has to turn before she leaves because even a figment of his imagination is better than nothing at all.

She seems too real to be an illusion. Strong fingers clasp the bag that holds the croissant, and she walks like she always has, silently and determinedly. When he looks at her face he thinks nothing in his mind could ever come up with something so perfect, so he decides to call her name quietly. Just once, to check and see if his illusion would turn into reality.

"Ziva," he says, and she stops in her tracks.

A million thoughts flash across her mind as she turns to face him. Like him, she doesn't know whether or not to believe he really exists. Part of her wants to run, tell herself she is delusional; part of her wants to cry and slip into his arms, where she had felt she belonged. She does neither. She keeps calm and answers him back.

"Tony."

There is silence, because they both don't know what else to say. It has been too long since they have spoken; they have forgotten what they are meant to say to each other.

He gets up from his chair and walks over to her. The same chocolate brown eyes that met his sixteen years ago looks up at him now, full of joy and sadness and a little something more. He wants to run his thumb over her cheekbone again, but he doesn't how she will react to that, so he keeps his hand by his side.

"Fancy meeting you here," he breathes out instead, and she blinks.

"I have missed you," she says softly, and a single tear rolls down her cheek.

Then he can't help himself. He reaches out and brushes away the tear, and he finds that he can't take away his hand from her face after all. "I've missed you too," he tells her, and that is when he finds her crushing herself to his chest.

She can think of a thousand reasons why not to do it, but she only needs one which tells her why she should. She needs the hug more than he does, and just this once she wants to be selfish, because despite years of torture and other torments, life without him is the hardest thing that she has ever had to endure. She feels his arms come up around her and the pieces of her life fall into place, complete. As if he is the missing puzzle piece that she needed to make her picture whole.

She doesn't want to let go but she has to eventually, so when she gets a grip on herself she steps back and says, "I hope you have been well."

"I have," he answers slowly, and then he takes her by the wrist. His hand feels warm against hers, and so comforting that she doesn't pull away. "Ziva…tell me…tell me…"

He doesn't say it in the end because he can't find the courage to, but she knows what he means to ask her. "No one but you, Tony."

She sees the life come back into him, and she is struck with the realization that he still loves her. That moves her, and she is on the verge of tears again, because frustratingly everything about him makes her want to cry after that fateful night. He shushes her gently and gathers her into his arms.

This time she knows she has to ask the right question, because if she doesn't she will never get a second chance. "Do you love me, Tony?"

His voice is low as he answers her.

"Always."


End file.
